Instituto PrincentonPlaisboro
by Andy - Tinkerbell
Summary: volviiii! CAP3UP! primera clase de house y cam, que pasara? entren y lean! y no olviden el review!
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Hola de nuevo, lectores y lectoras n.n La idea de este fic se me ocurrio haciendo los malditos resumenes de Sociales. Bueno, resumo un poquito de lo que ira: House... estando todos en el instituto (House no sera cojo ni nada, lo aviso desde ya) Bueno, un poco chorra, pero se me ocurrio y aquí esta. Bien, empecemos... díganme si les gusta o no. Gracias!!!!

**Capitulo 1:** El instituto Princenton-Plaisboro.

El instituto Princenton-Plaisboro era el tipico instituto de película yanki, con sus equipos, sus animadoras etc. etc. Diferentes alumnos, diferentes grupos. Y cabe señalar a dos grupos en particular.

El primero, formado integramente por hombres, se componia de un grupo de cuatro chavales tan diferentes que sorprendia el hecho de que fueran amigos.

Para empezar, hablaremos de los dos menores.  
Eric Foreman era un chico de color, inteligente. Queria llegar a neurologo. Moral ferrea. Estaba en el equipo de ciencias del insituto y era muy bueno. Tenia algo de tiron entre las niñas, aunque no era comparable al de su mejor amigo.  
Robert Chase era un chico rubio de origen australiano, rico y muy guapo, que tenia a todas las chicas detrás de el. Tambien le interesaba la medicina, pero preferia las chicas. Tanto el como Eric estaban en tercero (nota: el sistema educativo se corresponde al español, estos tienen el curso correspondiente a 14/15 años sin repetir) y eran buenos alumnos, siempre picandose el uno al otro por ver quien sacaba mejores notas. Robert jugaba al béisbol, era un gran bateador.

Mas mayores, encontramos a otros dos chicos.  
James Wilson era guapo, amable y comprensivo, y solo tenia dos cosas en la cabeza: llegar a oncologo y las chicas, en especial lo segundo. Nadie sabia como, siempre conseguia a la chica que buscaba, salia con ella, y después la chica en cuestion lo dejaba en medio de una impresionante bronca. Le gustaba el ajedrez y estaba en el equipo de este deporte por diversión y por hacer algo por las tardes. Sin embargo, el hobby que mas tiempo le ocupaba era encargarse de que su mejor amigo no tuviera excesivos problemas.  
Gregory House era... diferente. Distinto a todos los demas estudiantes. Serio y distante, tambien era un borde de cuidado. Nadie le importaba (o eso decia el) Queria ser medico, de eso no habia duda. Era muy inteligente, capaz de sacar la nota que quisiera en un examen. Le gustaba exasperar a los demas y siempre tenia razon. Tenia unos impresionantes ojos azules que, unidos a su carácter, lo hacian interesante hacia las chicas, sin que ninguna se atreviera nunca a nada. El no estaba apuntado a ningun equipo, lo encontraba aburrido. Estaba en cuarto junto a Wilson.

Los cuatro eran amigos desde hacia tiempo. House, Foreman y Wilson eran vecinos y Chase era el mejor amigo de Foreman. Quedaban, salian... en fin, lo tipico.

Por otro lado, encontramos a un grupito femenino. EL grupito femenino por excelencia.

Lisa Cuddy era una joven de cabello oscuro. Formaba parte del equipo de las animadoras. Era inteligente, vecina de House y la unica mujer que se podia llamar "amiga" del chico. Iba a estudiar algo de ciencias, medicina tal vez, le gustaban los enfermos. Iba a la clase de House y Wilson.  
Regina Rent era una chica rubia, animadora tambien, a primera vista, la tipica niña rica y pija, pero era mucho mas de lo que aparentaba. No paraba hasta conseguir lo que queria. Estaba en el curso de Chase y Foreman

Annelisse Carp, cabello oscursimo y ondulado, era la unica que no estaba aun en el equipo de animadoras, tenia planeado presentarse, pues era la prima de la capitana y conocia todas las coreografias. Le gustaba la fotografia. Estaba un curso por debajo de su prima y Regina.  
Allison Cameron era LA chica por excelencia del centro. Guapisima y dulce, todos la querian a ella. Pero nadie la habia conseguido por el momento. Mejor amiga de Regina y Lisa y prima de Annelisse, era la capitana de las animadoras. Todos la tenian por una niña mona y punto, pero examinando su expediente se descubria que Allison Cameron era algo mas que una barbie viviente.  
Las cuatro chicas eran felices juntas, iban al centro comercial, posaban para Annelisse y ayudaban a Regina con sus ligues.

Nada presagiaba que estos dos bandos se fueran a unir. Pero el destino es caprichoso.

**N/A:** Bueno, pues asi dejo el primer capitulo, porque queria presentar un poquito a los personajes. No me maten, si??? Bueno, pues... aquí lo dejo, voy a por el siguiente capitulo. Intentare sinconizarlo un poco con LoveStory, asi que probablemente escriba una semana de uno y a la siguiente del otro. Bueno, dejenme sus opiniones, las espero con ganas n.n

**Proximo capitulo:** Clases de ciencias.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** primer capitulo realmente capitulo de este fic :P pero en fin... Bueno... mejor dejemos el comentario del principio de momento, porque no tengo reviews para agradecer y si hablo se me va la trama y esto ya no mola XD asin que...

**Capitulo 2: **Clases de ciencias

Lisa Cuddy alcanzo a Annelisse Carp en el pasillo.  
- Que, salen ya???  
La menor nego con la cabeza:  
- Que va. Bueno, Ally dijo que tenian que darles las notas de un examen, asi que igual tardan...  
Y, obedeciendo a todas las leyes de Murphy, conforme Annelisse hablaba, la puerta del aula ante la que estaban se abrio y los alumnos empezaron a salir.  
- Ya era hora!!!!  
La castaña y la rubia se acercaron.  
- Menos protestar, Annie, que a ti te tengo que sacar a rastras.  
- Oh, vamos, Ally, no tengas tan mal humor. No es mi culpa que suspendas  
- Ya te gustaria, prima, pero tengo un 6. Y no me lo explico, porque me lo sabia!!!!!  
- Ya sabes como es la Pelos - Regina puso cara de asco - Yo tengo un 5 pelao, pero pelao pelao  
- Hay cosas que no se nos dan bien - comento Lisa  
- A la pavoncia de mi prima se le da bien todo  
- No quiero ser como mi primita, que le suspenden a la minima!!! - Allison le dio un capon a su prima - Pero el examen estaba muy chungo.  
- Y como esa explica como explica pues...  
Regina y Allison siguieron poniendo a parir a la Pelos (la profa de biología, para mas datos) mientras se dirigian a la salida para ir a comer.

Algo mas lejos, Chase y Foreman se reunieron con House y Wilson.  
- A este paso lo mas cerca que estaremos de un hospital sera cuando estemos enfermos.  
- Que tal el examen??? - pregunto Wilson  
- Fatal - respondio el rubio  
- La Pelos da asco. Bueno, la cara de la lider de las animadoras era como para sacarle fotos. - Foreman solto una risita.  
House miro hacia las cuatro chicas.  
- Tienes suerte de que no te oigan. Te arrancarian la cabeza.  
- Bueno, vale que Allison sea la lider de las animadoras, pero tiene unas notas mejores que las mias, y se sabia a la perfeccion el tema.  
Los otros tres miraron a Chase medio raro.  
- Que??? Es mi vecina!!! Nos conocemos desde hace tiempo. No es que seamos los mejores amigos, pero nos vemos de vez en cuando.  
- Encima o debajo???  
- NO ME LA ESTOY TIRANDO!!!!!!!  
Los otros intercambiaron una mirada de "si, como no..."  
- Venga, vamos a comer.

En el burguer se encontraban las chicas.  
- Lo unico que se esque a este paso me caen las ciencias - dijo Allison, tomando una patata de la bolsa de su prima - Y mi padre me matara.  
- Que hay de tu vecino, el rubio cañon??? Y deja en paz mis patatas!!!!!!  
- Robert Chase???  
Regina se atraganto.  
- Os conoceis???  
- Vecinos de toda la vida. Mis padres son amigos de los suyos y coincidimos en el club. Y bueno, alguna vez tomamos algo y charlamos, pero poco mas.  
- Te das cuenta de que estas hablando del tio mas cañon de todo tercero???  
- Regina, por favor!!!!  
- De Regina nada, hija, que debes estar ciega o tonta o ser lesbiana.  
- Yo me inclino por lo de tonta  
- Annie, que te la ganas... podemos volver a mi problema de las ciencias????  
- Hey, que yo tengo peores notas.  
- Tu quieres ser medico???  
- Y tu???  
- No lo se. No estaria mal.

- Y clases particulares??? Bueno, puedes pedirle a un chico de otro curso que te ayude...  
- Y a quien, Lisa??' Tu eres la unica a la que conozco y no podriamos, nos dedicariamos a ver revistas de moda.  
Lisa se quedo pensativa mirando a la puerta.  
- Esperad un minuto, vuelvo enseguida.

House y compañía entraron en el burguer para comer.  
- Animadoras comiendo comida basura??? - comento Foreman mirando a las cuatro chicas - Estamos en un universo paralelo???

House y Wilson se separaron para coger mesa y Chase y Foreman fueron a pedir la comida.  
- House!!!!  
- Huy!!! Yo no he sido!!!  
Lisa se acerco.  
- Que habras hecho para decir eso... bueno, da igual... Queria saber si tu o James estariais interesados en impartir clases de ciencias a una amiga.  
- Clases de ciencias??? como cuantas???? - pregunto interesado Wilson  
- Un par de horas a la semana, no creo que pueda mas.  
- A quien??? - para House, la cosa tenia truco.  
- Allison Cameron, la castaña - dijo señalandola.  
- La lider de las animadoras???  
- Cierra la boca, Wilson, vas a ahogarnos en babas.  
- Vaya... me encantaria... pero ya tengo las tardes ocupadas...  
- Gracias, James. Bueno, House, que dices???  
- No tengo interes en enseñar a una niña mona.  
- Si la conocieras, te sorprenderias. Pero en fin, me esperaba la respuesta... Piensalo. Esta desesperada por aprobar y papi tiene mucho dinero...

Lisa se marcho. Wilson pudo notar que House miraba a Cameron de una forma poco usual.  
- Necesita ayuda  
- Necesita cerebro  
- Te pagara  
- Y quitarte el privilegio de que me invites???

- Esta buenisima  
- Es mona  
- Oh, vamos, no me digas que no te gustaria tirartela.  
- No te lo digo  
- House... Eres gay???

- Quien es gay??? - Chase y Foreman ya habian vuelto  
- Wilson - respondio House.

Allison Cameron se despidio de sus amigas y continuo su camino a casa en compañía de su prima.  
- Y que hacemos???  
- Hacemos???  
- Tu vas justita en bio y física y química, y a mi ya me han caido las natus.  
- Segundo es facil, yo te lo explico.  
- Yap, y tu que??? Si te castigan... o te matan, que sera lo que hara tu padre como suspendas, mi vida social se va al demonio, te recuerdo que la unica razon por la que puedo hacer lo que me de la gana es porque tu, mi adorada, inteligente y responsable prima mayor, te encargas de cuidarme... en teoria... Y te recuerdo que mi hermana, la aspirante a la NASA esta fuera, estudiando.  
- Y que quieres que le haga yo??? Si me pongo a estudiar con Lisa, no haremos nada. Y no se a quien mas pedirselo.  
- Pues ya se nos puede ocurrir algo pronto. O estamos muertas y enterradas.  
- Venga, coge a Kooten que yo voy a por Noa. Sera mejor que los saquemos un rato, a ver si nos despejamos.

Hora y media mas tarde, Allison volvia a su cara y pija casa de su barrio caro y pijo acompañada de su perrita Noa. El paseo le habia venido bien. Annie y ella habian pensado en mil y una formas de evitar suspender o que sus padres se enteraran, a cada cual mas rara y tonta.  
- Eh!!! - Oyo que la llamaban.  
Se dio la vuelta. Junto a la verja de su casa habia un chico desaliñado. Lo conocia, era Gregory House. Todos en el centro sabian quien era. Lisa era amiga suya, pero Allison no lo conocia en persona. Le gustaba. House tenia a medio centro detrás. Pero las otras solo se sentian atraidas por el, todas coincidian en que todo lo que tenia de atractivo lo tenia de borde. Allison lo encontraba diferente. Habia algo en el que lo hacia distinto, y mas valioso que la mayoria. Eso era lo que le gustaba.  
- Me dices a mi???  
- Ves a alguien mas????  
Allison desanduvo el camino que conducia a la casa.  
- Que quieres???  
- Soy House, estoy en la clase de Cuddy.  
- Si, lo se. Os he visto hablar a veces.  
- Si, bueno, como sea. El caso es que Cuddy me dijo que querias un profesor de ciencias.  
- Te interesa???  
- Quiero saber por que.  
- Por que???  
- Exacto. Eres guapa. Eres la lider de las animadoras. No necesitas las ciencias. No las has suspendido, solo tienes una media baja. Por que quieres elevarla???  
Allison suspiro.  
- Mi padre. No esta de acuerdo con que me limite a ser lider de animadoras. El quiere que sea la mejor, en todo. Tengo que ser la mejor, y llegar a juez, medico, notario, farmacutica o algo asi. Y yo tambien quiero. Me están costando. Pero se que puedo sacar mas nota, solo necesito mas clases. Mi curso no es un angelito con la Pelos, y la Pelos esta siempre muy histerica y apenas explicamos. En cuanto a la de Física y Química... piensa que todos sabemos de sobra como funciona. Yo necesito que me expliquen. Una vez, no mas, pero bien explicado.  
- Una animadora que quiere aprender???  
- Sorprendido??? No soy idiota. Agitando pompones no te sacas una carrera. Aprovando justita no llegas a directora de hospital. Por mi fisico, todos piensan que solo soy animadora y punto.  
- Pero eres mas que eso. Por que tomar el camino facil y casarte con algún millonario cuando te puedes romper ese culito tan hermoso estudiando como una loca??? Desafias las leyes naturales... me gusta. Cuanto pagas???  
- Lo que sea!! Cinco dolares la hora???

- Cuando empezamos???  
- Cuando...?? Lo antes posible. Veamos... Tengo entrenamiento con las chicas los martes y miércoles a las cuatro y los sabados por la mañana, piano los martes a las siete e ingles lunes y miércoles a las siete y media... Jueves y viernes a las... cuatro y media??  
- De acuerdo. Jueves y viernes a las cuatro y media, por cinco dolares a la hora. Aquí me tendras. No se lo comentes a nadie.  
- Vale. Genial. - House empezo a irse - Oye!!!  
- Si???  
- Gracias

**N/A:** O.o no me esperaba reviews hasta este capitulo, pero bueno... en fin, deberia haberlo publicado junto con el otro, pero cosas ajenas a mi me obligaron a retirarme (lease, me quede totalmente frita en el teclado) me alegro de todos los review recibidos n.n si es asi cuando no hay aun historia, luego sera aun mejor. Bueno, acepto sugerencias y anecdotas escolares que me ayuden a liarla en este fic. Gracias a todo el que lo lea, espero opiniones. Alguien me dijo que faltaba una S y tenia razon... gracias por decirlo... voy a bajar a la perra...

**Reviews:**  
**Dana MD: **bueno, intento actualizar semanalmente, y me costara mas porque llevo otro fic de House al mismo tiempo (LoveStory) pero si, se intenta ir lo mas rapido posible n.n Y gracias por lo de original, la verdad veo que aun no se le ocurre a nadie...

**azafran: **n.n pues espero que leas mas jeje. Y si, voy a intentar que sea divertido (igual lo voy a conseguir, no se hacer cosas serias)

**marata1507: **una de mis incondicionales :P de verdad nunca imaginaste a House en clase??? Yo constantemente, me lo imagino de alumno, de padre, de abogado, de CSI, de profe...

**Lis Black next MD:** no leiste el de LoveStory??? bueno, igual me alegro de que te guste n.n (si no leiste el otro, leelo... mejor dejo de hacerme publicidad, queda penoso...)

**Proximo capitulo:** Primera clase


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:** bueno, a ver si publico este prontito n.n aunque es posible que me centre mas en Love Store por algún tiempo, porque en un par de capitulos tiene que salir una cosa que espero guste a todo el mundo.

**Capitulo 3: **Primera clase

Pasaron un par de dias hasta el jueves, dia de la primera clase de Allison con House.

A las cuatro, Allison preparo la mesa del comedor para la clase. Aparto objetos decorativos, puso una luz que fuera suficiente pero no excesiva, enchufo el reproductor de CD en una musica clasica que le ayudaba a concentrarse (asegurandose de que el volumen no molestara) y saco los libros.  
A las cuatro y media exactamente, House llamo a la puerta. Antes de empezar la clase, el padre de Allison le pidio hablar con el.

- Se que me hija te contrato para que le des clases.  
- Si señor. Pero no se preocupe. No tengo intencion de hacer nada con ella. No me interesan las animadoras, no me interesan las mujeres en general, no quiero salir con ninguna chica, por ahora. Solo vengo a asegurarme de que su hija se presente a las clases sabiendose la leccion de principio a fin. Aquí tiene mis calificaciones, por si tiene alguna duda.  
El señor Cameron (joe, que raro suena...) tomo los papeles que House le ofrecia. El chico era bueno en todas las asignaturas. Ademas, hablaba de manera franca, directa y sincera y eso le gustaba.  
- Bien, de acuerdo. Parece que esta todo en orden, asi que no hay mas de que hablar. Bueno, Allison se distrae con facilidad, asi que espero que tengas cuidado. Y por lo demas, no te preocupes. ¿Tienes hora de irte?  
- No señor, me quedare todo el tiempo que haga falta, ya sea una hora o sean siete, a no ser que usted me pida que me vaya, en cuyo caso me marchara, evidentemente.  
- Entonces todo acordado. Te pagare las horas que haga falta. Y si se te hace tarde, te llevare a casa. Ahora ve a hacer tu trabajo.

House se dirigio a la sala donde esperaba la chica, con libros y apuntes preparados.  
- Muy majo, tu padre - comento al llegar.  
- Te ha soltado el discursito de "no toques a mi niña" , verdad???  
- En realidad, no. Estuvimos hablando de que vengo y que no vengo a hacer, quedo todo muy claro, y no pienso hacer nada mas que por lo que se me paga. Por donde vais???  
- Sistema circulatorio.

Las dos horas siguientes estuvieron reforzando los conocimientos de Cameron y ampliandolos. House quedo sorprendido. Por la mansión y por lo que pensaba de ella, se imaginaba que la chica seria la tipica animadora hueca de las películas americanas, pero por el contrario, sabia mucho mas de lo que parecia y aprendia muy rapido.  
- Wow, nunca hubiera imaginado que la asignatura se te diera mal.  
- Se me da fatal. Al menos con esa profesora. Quiero decir, esque me cuesta entenderlo. No se, contigo es mucho mas facil - sonrisa de esas que hacen que el chico de la película se muera por la chica.  
- No me hagas la pelota. No te voy a poner un diez si no te lo mereces. Pero en fin, pense que el trabajo seria peor y no esta tan mal - señalo los zumos de fruta naturales y los bollos hechos en casa que habia en la mesa - Tu madre cocina bien.  
- Oh, bueno, a ella le gusta agradar a las visitas.  
- Te gusta aprender???  
- Que??? Bueno... osea... no se, estudiar no me gusta nada, pero saber cosas es... interesante...  
- Te hace superior a los demas.  
- No lo habia pensado asi... bueno, en realidad, lo que mas me gusta es leer, leo muchos libros y asi aprendo. Tengo la habitación repleta, ya no me caben.  
- Que clase de libros???  
- De todo... de lo que sea. Me gustan las novelas, los educativos, los de chicas... si tiene letras...  
- Interesante... una animadora aficionada a la lectura... cual dirias que es tu favorito???  
- No se... Orgullo y prejuicio, posiblemente.  
- Jane Austen... tienes buen gusto, es una novela muy buena.  
- Gracias.  
- No agradezcas tan pronto. La mayoria de la gente lee ese libro porque la mayoria de la gente lo ha leido. No lo entienden, ni lo comprenden, dicen que les gusta, y o no saben porque o no es cierto.  
Cameron se quedo con la boca abierta.  
- Yo...  
- Tranquila, te comprendo. Eres la animadora mas maciza del instituto - Cameron enrojecio - pero da la casualidad de que ademas eres una chica inteligente que esta harta de ser la guapa. Yo te enseñare a apreciar realmente lo que es la lectura.  
- Gracias...  
- Y ademas bien educada... como es posible que no tengas pareja??? Bueno, da igual, de todas formas tengo que irme.

Cameron le acompaño hasta la puerta.  
- Bueno... mañana a la misma hora???  
- Claro. Volvere mañana, a ver que recuerdas. Tal vez podriamos adelantar algo de temario.  
- Vale... pues... hasta mañana  
- Adios

**N/A:** yyyyyyy... siglos después de haber empezado el capitulo voy y lo publico!!!!! en el proximo se revelaran dos cosas importantes y muy pero que muy relevantes en el fic, asi que ateeeeeennnntooooosssss... Y bueno, volviendo a mi tardanza, puede explicarse en 3 palabras: trabajos y vacaciones. Claro, los profes cargan a esta pobre escritora a curro y mis amados padres se me llevan a Italia por Pascua y mis amadisisisisisisimos lectores se joden y no leen. Bueno, pues ya aviso que me temo que me voy a retrasar: entramos en plena recta final del curso y hay que currar como nunca. Ademas, mi Windows va churro y tengo que cepillarme el disco duro y volverlo a poner todo, osea, que no escribire aunque quiera, al menos por una semana, mas o menos. En fin, pido paciencia y que no me odien, yo soy como el turron... vuelvo a casa... por Navidad... XDDDDD

**Reviews:**  
**Ana 07: **gente nueva n.n hola!!!! obvio que es HouseCam, como no, saliendo de mi cabecita... lo raro es que no sea medio porno, pero bueno... tarde en continuarlo por las razones que explique arriba (siiii, señores y señoras, sobre todo señoras o mas bien señoritas, tengo vida!!!! XDDDDD) me alegro de que ambas te gusten n.n y bueno, dos historias no son tan difíciles de llevar, porque como son tan diferentes... se escribe a ratitos una y a ratitos otra :P ademas, no llevo dos, llevo cuatro o cinco, lo que pasa es que algunas no las publico aun porque quiero tenerlas mas avanzadas.

**Lis Black next MD: **esta ya es como de la familia... nunca mejor dicho, porque ahora que me cambie el nombre a Valjoy Black tenemos el mismo apellido O.o hola hermana!!!! jeje creo que todos hemos tenido una profe como esa en algún momento de nuestra vida (que conste, la profe es 100 real, me da a mi clase y no la recomendaria...) y O////O es la primera persona que me dice que me pondra entre sus autores favoritos!!!! me siento importante n////n gracias!!!!!!

**marata1507: **otra habitual n.n hola de nuevo, que tal??? incondicional declarada :P mola!!!! n.n en fin, Wilson se quedo sin una animadora. El grupo de Cameron y el de House haran amistad, y puedes estar segura de que Wilson y los demas la van a aprovechar... y mejor no digo nada chhiiiissssstt!!!! que se desvela la trama!!!! y claro que la Cuddy adolescente maneja a House... se supone que es como si siguieran en el hospital :P espero seguir viendote n.n

**Proximo capitulo:** conversaciones


	4. NOTA

_ATENCION:_

_**TENGO UNA NUEVA CUENTA **__EN , ASI QUE A PARTIR DE AHORA, LOS FICS QUE DECIDA CONTINUAR SE HARAN DESDE ESTA. _

_LA NUEVA CUENTA SE CORRESPONDE CON EL NICK __**Amy Knight **_

_**Link: **__**.net/u/1749725/Amy_Knight**_

_ACTUALMENTE ESTOY EN PROCESO DE RELEER Y REESCRIBIR LOS FICS DE__** ESTA CUENTA**__, QUE __**QUEDARA ACTIVA **__PARA QUE LOS FICS ORIGINALES PUEDAN SEGUIR VIENDOSE. _

_EN CUANTO A LOS REVIEWS, LOS CONTESTARE TAN PRONTO COMO ACTUALICE/RESUBA LOS FICS CORRESPONDIENTES. NO OS PRECUPEIS, LOS RECIBO POR MAIL, ASI QUE IGUAL VOY A VERLOS._

_PERDON POR LAS MOLESTIAS, OS ESPERO EN LA NUEVA CUENTA _

PD. Debido a los miedos a los robos de identidad, haced la prueba, enviad un review en cualquier historia de esta cuenta y sera contestado. Este mismo mensaje estara disponible tanto en mi profile como en mis fics. Cualquier cosa, en mi nueva cuenta me encontrareis ^^


End file.
